


S医院Omega科典型病例分析及治疗方案

by LostinTokyo2018



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 足球同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinTokyo2018/pseuds/LostinTokyo2018
Summary: 满粉点到的皮水医院梗，Alpha皮克医生和Omega拉莫斯护士长





	1. S医院Omega科典型病例分析及治疗方案（上篇）

“腺体充血，发情期强行吃抑制剂造成的副作用。”  
卡西说，他取下手套，扔进医疗垃圾桶里。  
“还好血检没有炎症。”

“嗯，”拉莫斯小声说，他从诊疗床上坐起来，“但是比以前疼。”

“充血有点严重，”卡西说，“我给你开点缓解症状的药，实在难受的话，你跟谁换个班，早点回去休息。”

“不要紧，吃点药就不疼了，”  
拉莫斯离开诊疗床，穿上裤子。  
“今天没有班可以换，我还要值夜班。”

卡西坐到电脑前开始写病历和开处方药。  
“你应该找个时间跟杰瑞一起休个假，好度过你的发情期，老是吃药对身体不好。”

“我不想跟杰瑞说话，我已经有四个半小时没跟他说话了。”  
拉莫斯看了一眼墙上的钟。  
“现在五个小时没跟他说话了。”

“你们又怎么了？你们俩加起来六十多岁了，怎么总像小孩子？”

“我讨厌他，”拉莫斯说，“昨天皇马输给巴萨，他就一直在我面前比五个手指。我恨他，皇马球迷不应该跟个巴萨疯狗在一起。”

“这都哪跟哪，”卡西不以为然地说，“哈维也是个铁杆巴萨球迷。”

“那你们昨晚没气得分床睡吗？”

“我跟哈维早说好了，德比时，谁支持的主队赢了，谁就多做一周家务。”卡西不以为然地说，“看个球而已，至于吗？”

 

等拉莫斯穿戴整齐，卡西打开诊疗室的门。已经换上便服的哈维坐在外边候诊室沙发上，等卡西下班。  
拉莫斯故意抱着卡西狠狠亲了一口。  
“外科居然比Omega科换班还早，还是来找卡西医生挂号看病啊？”

“别瞎说，他今天连轴转三台手术，一直站到现在，才喝上一口水。”  
卡西解释说，他宠溺地拍了一下拉莫斯的脸。  
“下次你去挂杰瑞的号，别耽误我下班！”

 

 

S医院Omega科主任医师卡西下班了，只剩下皮克医生值班。他的办公桌上摆着一张照片，卡西左拥右抱搂着年轻的皮克和拉莫斯，拉莫斯还是长头发。那时两个人一个是没毕业的实习医生，一个是新入职的菜鸟护士。他们一起把负责带他们的卡西折磨得死去活来。  
不过，令卡西倍感欣慰的是，皮克已经成长为Omega科独当一面的医生。皮克办公室里甚至挂着病人们送来的“送子观音”“再生父母”的锦旗。而拉莫斯呢，由于他出色的工作能力，早就被提拔成护士长。

虽然皮克和卡西都是S医院Omega科颇有名气的医生，但S医院地位最高却是三位Omega医护人员，被称为S医院守护神。他们不仅是因为医术备受推崇—尽管他们技术水平非常精湛，还因为他们面对医闹的无敌勇气和非凡战斗力。比如说，本地名流穆里尼奥曾经大闹Omega科，扬言要让庸医卡西彻底吊销执照。当时外科医生哈维挺身而出，极力维护卡西，挽回卡西的名誉。拉莫斯多次勇敢站出来，保护S医院。拉莫斯只要脱掉工作服，亮出肱二头肌和满身刺青，就能让情绪激动的患者知难而退。另一位则是儿科的天使护士托雷斯，他也好几次站出来，脱掉衣服，亮出自己健身达人、金刚芭比的真实身份，抱着孩子大喊大叫的家长立马嗓音低了三度。

 

拉莫斯拿到药，去注射室自己给自己打了一针。他喝了杯牛奶，休息片刻，感觉自己好多了，于是重新回到工作岗位。  
皮克还不知道拉莫斯找卡西看病，他留在诊疗室为病人做检查。病人离开后，皮克整理医疗档案，就听到走廊上传来拉莫斯骂小护士的声音。身为肌肉壮汉，拉莫斯是个看上去凶巴巴的护士长。那些新进医院的年轻护士都非常怕他，因为出点差错就会被骂得狗血淋头。

皮克听到拉莫斯吼小护士“安全培训你是怎么通过的”“怎么笨手笨脚这都不知道”，其间还夹杂着小护士的抽泣声。  
他走出去，宽慰了几句。小护士抹着眼泪走开了，拉莫斯则白了皮克一眼，转身去配药室。  
皮克当然知道拉莫斯并不是真的凶残（当然他对待皮克一点也不温柔！），他只是对工作认真负责，要求严格。  
—这可是医院，人命关天。一丁点微小失误，比如说把钠盐水打成钾盐水，就会造成极其严重、无法挽回的后果。

候诊室暂时空了，皮克还没来得及喘口气，就被住院部叫走了。一个来做戒断治疗的Omega发生了严重的戒断反应，需要皮克马上处理。

 

 

等皮克从住院大楼回到诊疗中心时，发现Omega科诊疗一室被围起来，S医院安全小组拿着空气检测仪四处查看。  
“这里怎么啦？”  
皮克抓住一位护士问。他被告知，新来的实习护士失手打碎了一瓶高浓度的促进剂。

“然后呢，及时喷空气阻断剂了吗？”皮克问，他认为应该是，因为他进来时已经闻不到什么信息素气味，只有医院特有的消毒药水味。

对方点点头。  
“护士长第一时间冲进去处理的，除了损失了那瓶促进剂，其它没什么，现在浓度已经降下来了。”

“那塞吉呢？”皮克担心地问，“怎么没看到他？”

“护士长请假回去休息了，他好像有点不舒服。”

皮克拿手机想给拉莫斯打个电话，但急诊室那边送病人过来。皮克只能暂时收起担忧，专心在病人。他一直工作到当天的交接班时间，才开车回家。

 

 

皮克在路上给拉莫斯打了好几次电话，又打了家里的座机，但都没接。他心急如焚，觉得从医院开到家的路程怎么那么长。  
他一打开房门，一股浓郁火辣的Omega气味直砸到他脸上。


	2. S医院Omega科典型病例分析及治疗方案（下篇）

 

皮克在路上给拉莫斯打了好几次电话，又打了家里的座机，但都没接。他心急如焚，觉得从医院开到家的路程怎么那么长。  
他一打开房门，一股浓郁火辣的Omega气味直砸到他脸上。

拉莫斯闭着眼睛，仰面躺在玄关地板上，一动不动。皮克见状，大脑嗡地一声吓坏了。他本能跑过去，跪在拉莫斯身边，翻着对方眼皮察看瞳孔，还深呼一口气打算做人工呼吸。

皮克一低头，拉莫斯一个手肘就砸在皮克脸上。  
“我他妈还活着。”  
确实是还活着，拉莫斯想，但跟死也没什么两样了。他的下腹部像是要爆炸，刺激得他双腿发软，根本没有站起来的力气。他勉强支撑着从S医院回家，一进门就瘫倒在地板上。

皮克没有把拉莫斯的打骂放在心上，他快速检查了一下拉莫斯的眼睑、鼻腔和口腔。高浓度的促进剂不仅会过于冲击嗅觉受体，还对皮肤和黏膜组织有腐蚀性。

“我出来时反复冲洗过了，”拉莫斯小声说，“没事。”

“你嘴里还是有一点点问题，”皮克举着手电，仔细看了看，“左上方，尽量不要用舌头舔。”

“……”

“你摔伤了吗？”皮克又问，“有没有哪里疼？”

“不是摔伤……”拉莫斯艰难地说，“肚子疼，特别疼。”  
还好身为护士他有经验，回来时他感到天旋地转，抢先扶着墙滑下去，慢慢坐在地上，但之后他就再也无法站起来了。皮克伸手到他身下，快速摸了一遍他的肋骨、脊椎和大腿骨，确认没有外伤，再抽手回来，轻轻按在他腹部。拉莫斯立刻大叫出声，皮克的手指在拉莫斯的腹部依次按压了几个不同的位置，最后按到的地方让拉莫斯甚至没力气叫出声，他只能蜷起身体，愤怒地看着皮克。

“可能是腺体的问题，”皮克收手说，他心疼地俯身吻了一下拉莫斯的鼻尖，“你介意我检查一下吗？”

拉莫斯没吭声，皮克又问了一遍。直到拉莫斯做了一个“行”的手势，皮克才动手解开拉莫斯的皮带，将拉莫斯身上那条厚牛仔裤松开，拉到大腿根部。拉莫斯里面穿着一条黑色内裤，已经被涌出的体液濡湿出一圈深色水渍。皮克稍微拉下拉莫斯的内裤，对方大腿根部也被黏稠的体液沾满了。他戴上手套，伸手进去。对方的后穴湿润柔软，毫无抵抗地吞没了皮克的手指。空气里弥漫着强烈到足以引爆任何Alpha的信息素，这股强大诱惑既甜美又危险。

本来被迸发的情欲折磨得奄奄一息的拉莫斯一个鲤鱼打挺，从地上坐起来，凶狠地踢了一脚皮克。  
“杰拉德皮克！我操你妈！你他妈在摸哪里！”

“塞吉……”

拉莫斯又蹬了几下腿，要不是他现在腿上使不出力气，他准能踢断皮克的肋骨。房间里回响起拉莫斯花样百出的叫骂，皮克的手指简直就在他身体深处点火。叫骂声渐渐低下去。拉莫斯重新躺倒在地上，胸口剧烈起伏。那位Alpha医生手指修长有力，指尖蕴含魔法，点起火的地方燃烧了情热，却熄灭了痛楚。  
“腺体充血得很严重，”皮克说，“非常严重，内腔还有点痉挛，难怪那么疼。你是不是还吃了什么别的药。”

“左旋咪唑，呃，”拉莫斯绞紧了手指，“下午五点左右。”

“多大剂量？”

“半个单位，肌肉注射。”

“……你是不是之前就腺体充血不舒服？怎么也不跟我说一声？”  
皮克既有点担心又有点不高兴，他稍微拉高拉莫斯的双腿，往里面增加了一根手指。Omega腺体充血通常都是因为临近发情期，身体准备打开腺体，然后被抑制剂强行控制住。为了缓解这种不适，会开一些促进身体放松的药物。但拉莫斯今天又被高浓度的促进剂所刺激，两股力量拮抗，造成痉挛。

“因为……”  
拉莫斯无法说出完整话语，他的舌尖被一串低沉的呻吟给占领了。他甚至情不自禁地晃动起胯部，往皮克的手指上送。皮克的手指在他身下有节奏进出，力道恰到好处地按摩着他的肠壁，又碾压过他的敏感点。拉莫斯觉得他的下半身像两片带着利刺的海葵，每次合拢，都扎得他锐痛难忍，只有被皮克的手指撑开，才感到一阵轻松。

皮克最后抽手指出来。  
“痉挛好些了吧？”

“唔。”  
拉莫斯轻哼了一声，他的前端甚至悄悄抬了头，在内裤里撑起伞。接着他的内裤被皮克拉下，和牛仔裤一起堆在了膝盖处。更多的体液涌出来，下半身湿哒哒一片。拉莫斯湿润着眼睛看着皮克，疼痛感越缓解，空虚感就越扩大。

皮克扶住拉莫斯的大腿根部，说了声“放松”。拉莫斯充满期待地打开腿，下一刻他花样百出的叫骂声又出现在房间里。这位Omega根本没有得到任何填满，一根冰冷的温度计被刺进身体里。  
皮克按住拉莫斯分开的膝盖，紧紧并拢在一起。  
“夹紧，”皮克说，“好像有点发烧。”

拉莫斯骂归骂，却不敢乱动。他被折叠成难堪的姿势，只能按照皮克的要求，绷紧身体。这三分钟简直难耐到了极点，皮克抽出温度计，确实是在发烧。虽然Omega发情期多少会有点低烧，但拉莫斯的体温还是比正常略高。

“有点烧，塞吉，要不……”

“FXXK YOU！”  
拉莫斯大叫道，他再也忍受不了了，他的气味像脱缰的野马横冲直撞。他大脑发热，血往下涌，他知道他在渴求什么，一个Alpha，他的Alpha。他需要他的Alpha在他体内翻江倒海，填充他的肠壁，按摩他的腺体。  
“FXXK YOU！杰拉德皮克！我数三声，你他妈要是不进来，我就FXXK YOU！”  
他甚至半撑起身体，高声威胁。他确信皮克害怕他的威胁，皮克打不过他。如果皮克不肯上他，他就强上皮克。  
“我现在就开始倒数！”

但今天的戏码跟平常不一样，这位气势汹汹的Alpha连第一个数字都没有数，皮克的凶器就冲了进来。尽管拉莫斯发情期的后穴足够润滑，但不足以轻松容纳下皮克的巨大。皮克拽下了拉莫斯的长裤，抓住拉莫斯的脚踝，拉高腿，往里面顶了顶。

“FXXK YOU！”拉莫斯气急败坏地大声说，“我还没数数呢！”

“你现在也可以数，数我顶了你几次。”

我才不会上你的当，数这个！拉莫斯气愤地想。不过，反正他张着嘴，也只剩下大叫。今天的皮克上来就是凶狠抽刺，又快又重，砸得拉莫斯大脑一片空白，完全失去了思考。皮克的Alpha气味完全散发出来，海啸般将他完全吞没。  
等这一波惊天巨浪翻涌过去，皮克才放慢频率。拉莫斯的双腿大开，搭在皮克腰上。皮克身体前倾，去吻住拉莫斯。而拉莫斯在这个改变角度的过程中，感受到更多的挤压和刺激。他张开嘴，回应皮克的亲吻，一股苦涩的液体就从皮克嘴里被渡到他嘴里。  
“退烧药，”皮克柔声说，“呆会儿做完你要是还发烧，就必须得去医院做个血检。”

“唔……”

“嘴张开一点，舌头别舔到左上，那里有个创伤。”

“嗯……”拉莫斯呻吟了一声，皮克把他抱起来，抱到客厅沙发上躺着，然后拉高他的双腿，重新埋进他的身体里。拉莫斯的背部在沙发里陷下去，来回摩挲，他的腿被折叠到胸口，腰下垫着靠垫。拉莫斯辛辣的Omega气味和皮克温和的Alpha气味水乳交融，AO结合时带来的灭顶快感和信息素的碰撞为双方制造了幻觉。

气味制造的幻觉世界里应有尽有。  
拉莫斯觉得自己长成了八脚章鱼，这样他在医院能够问询、操作仪器、拿药、配药、注射等一系列工作流水线服务一气呵成，然后挥舞着八只脚洋洋得意地数年终奖金数得脚抽筋。  
皮克则觉得自己变成了一只高大帅气的送子鸟，瞪谁谁怀孕，然后一面面锦旗朝他涌来，INS上follow满了虔诚的信男信女，每日三叩九拜般疯狂为他打call点赞。

 

 

 


End file.
